Integrated circuits are fabricated by processing wafers with a series of wafer fabrication tools (referred to as processing tools). Each processing tool typically performs a wafer fabrication task (referred to as a process) on the wafers according to a predefined (or predetermined) process recipe that specifies various parameters of the process. For example, IC manufacturing typically uses multiple process steps that require many process tools, both production and support related, such that IC manufacturers often focus on monitoring a process tool's hardware and associated process to ensure and maintain stability, repeatability, and yields in IC manufacturing. Such monitoring includes routinely tuning process parameters of the process tool to ensure that the process tool fabricates ICs having desired characteristics. Although existing systems and associated methods for tuning process tools have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.